


Magical Mafia In London

by Darkenedrose1988



Series: Magical Mafia [2]
Category: HP/KHR
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenedrose1988/pseuds/Darkenedrose1988
Summary: Sequel to Magical Mafia





	1. Back in London

          The next day Sentoki led the group outside his property and summoned the knight bus. Once the bus appeared before the group, Sentoki grinned at them and chuckled. “Just to let you know, you guys are going to want to hang on to something as it WILL be a bumpy ride.” He told them with a grin.

        After the group arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Sentoki led them to the back, where there was a small space in-between the door and a seemingly blank wall. Sentoki tapped some bricks and watched them with a grin as Diagon Ally was revealed before them. “Welcome to Diagon Ally guys. I need to stop by the bank to get some money, I’ll take Reborn and Tsuna with me, you guys can have a look around, just stay on this main part. I’ll meet up with you at the book store.”

        With that, Sentoki led Tsuna and Reborn into the big white building at the end of the street. He smirked as they were led to the carts and told to hold on. Sentoki laughed the whole way while Tsuna screamed. Reborn meanwhile, paled and gripped the sides of the cart. Griphook shook his head and chuckled at their reactions.

        Sentoki grinned at them and shook his head in amusement before entering his vault and grabbed a bag of Galleons and he spotted something that caught his eye and he smiled brightly. He grabbed the painting and shrank it before he put it in his pocket to take it home.

        Once Sentoki was done in his vault, they went back up to the lobby and they went to meet up with the others. Sentoki spotted a new shop along the ally and he beamed. “First we need our robes, and then we can explore the ally. I do have a meeting at lunch, but we can have fun until then.” He told the others.

        Gokudera was looking around him in awe still and he spotted the Pet shop. He looked at Sentoki with pleading eyes and Sentoki shook his head no. “Not yet. As I said, we have to get our robes first. The way we are dressed right now, we stand out like sore thumbs.” As he was talking, Tsuna accidentally bumped into someone walking past.

          Sentoki noticed who it was and he tried to hide his surprise as he helped Tsuna up. He made sure his Peverell ring was visible to Lucius and he placed himself between the blond and his boyfriend. “Daijobudesuka Tsuna?” he asked in plain Japanese, showing that Tsuna and his friends were foreigners. Once he made sure Tsuna was okay, he turned to look at Lucius. “I am sorry sir, but my friends are not from Brittan. They are Japanese and don’t know much English.”

          Lucius did notice the ring, but he smirked, not really caring at the moment. “That is quite alright Heir Peverell. Just be more careful and watch where you’re going.” He said before turning to walk away.

          Sentoki twitched and the veiled insult and grinned inwardly. “Excuse me sir. But why are you wearing long sleeves in this heat? Only reason I can think of is you are hiding something on your arms. Also it is actually Lord Peverell. Not Heir.” He commented, knowing the other people in the ally were watching.

          Lucius twitched and turned to look back at the obviously foreign group. “As you can clearly see, I am quite pale in complexion, so I burn rather easily, hence the long robes. Even though they are long, they are made of light material, and also spelled to be cool. And forgive my slight, I wasn’t sure. You are quite young to be a Lord.” The blond replied easily.

          Sentoki gave a slight huff and turned to his friends. “Alright everyone, we need to get to Malkin’s robe shop. It is just over here.” He told them, leading them away and ignoring the  Malfoy Lord now. Once they were in the shop, Sentoki gave a sigh of relief and slumped a bit.

          Reborn hid a proud smile as he huffed a bit. “You handled that quite well. I am proud of you.” He said as Madam Malkin came out of the back to greet them. “Welcome to my robe shop, how may we help you?” she asked with a kind smile.

          Sentoki turned to her and smiled brightly. “Ah, yes Madam. We all need a full set of robes, and if you could make a few of them formal Japanese Kimonos, that would be great.” He said with a smile. “We need the formal robes and kimonos made of silk, and I will be paying for everything, so price is no worries.” He finished.

          Madam Malkin nodded and hummed as she looked at the group, blushing just slightly when she spotted Reborn. “How about this young man first?” she asked with a slight grin, tugging Reborn forward to the stool. Sentoki and the others, minus Hibari, who didn’t laugh, hid their giggles.

          After everyone got fitted for robes, Sentoki went over cloths with Madam Malkin and colors as well. Once they were done, Sentoki cast a Tempus and groaned. “It is almost lunch time. How about we head over to the Leaky and grab a bite so when we meet with Rita, we will have eaten.” He asked, gaining nods from the group. Hibari just huffed and looked around indifferently.

          Once the group was in the Leaky, Sentoki ordered for the group, knowing most foods here were highly greasy and a bit too fatty for some of them. He also ordered a round of butterbeers as well and a coffee for Reborn. “I am warning you lot now, the butterbeer is really sweet, and it has virtually no alcohol. We aren’t quite legal yet here… so this is the next best thing.

          After the group ate, Rita came in to meet with Sentoki. Sentoki stood to greet her and showed took a calming breath. He knew this was something big and he knew if he wasn’t careful, Rita would discover who he really was. He went through the interview and they headed back to Potter Manor soon after.


	2. Meeting Rita Skeeter and Diagon Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys!! I completely missed a chapter by mistake and I have to fix it. What I posted here for chapter 2 is supposed to be chapter three and what I have for chapter three is supposed to be four... So I am fixing that real quick. sorry everyone who's read this so far!!!

The next day Sentoki led the group outside his property and summoned the knight bus. Once the bus appeared before the group, Sentoki grinned at them and chuckled. "Just to let you know, you guys are going to want to hang on to something as it WILL be a bumpy ride." He told them with a grin.

After the group arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Sentoki led them to the back, where there was a small space in-between the door and a seemingly blank wall. Sentoki tapped some bricks and watched them with a grin as Diagon Ally was revealed before them. "Welcome to Diagon Ally guys. I need to stop by the bank to get some money, I'll take Reborn and Tsuna with me, you guys can have a look around, just stay on this main part. I'll meet up with you at the book store."

With that, Sentoki led Tsuna and Reborn into the big white building at the end of the street. He smirked as they were led to the carts and told to hold on. Sentoki laughed the whole way while Tsuna screamed. Reborn meanwhile, paled and gripped the sides of the cart. Griphook shook his head and chuckled at their reactions.

Sentoki grinned at them and shook his head in amusement before entering his vault and grabbed a bag of Galleons and he spotted something that caught his eye and he smiled brightly. He grabbed the painting and shrank it before he put it in his pocket to take it home.

Once Sentoki was done in his vault, they went back up to the lobby and they went to meet up with the others. Sentoki spotted a new shop along the ally and he beamed. "First we need our robes, and then we can explore the ally. I do have a meeting at lunch, but we can have fun until then." He told the others.

Gokudera was looking around him in awe still and he spotted the Pet shop. He looked at Sentoki with pleading eyes and Sentoki shook his head no. "Not yet. As I said, we have to get our robes first. The way we are dressed right now, we stand out like sore thumbs." As he was talking, Tsuna accidentally bumped into someone walking past.

Sentoki noticed who it was and he tried to hide his surprise as he helped Tsuna up. He made sure his Peverell ring was visible to Lucius and he placed himself between the blond and his boyfriend. "Daijobudesuka Tsuna?" he asked in plain Japanese, showing that Tsuna and his friends were foreigners. Once he made sure Tsuna was okay, he turned to look at Lucius. "I am sorry sir, but my friends are not from Brittan. They are Japanese and don't know much English."

Lucius did notice the ring, but he smirked, not really caring at the moment. "That is quite alright Heir Peverell. Just be more careful and watch where you're going." He said before turning to walk away.

Sentoki twitched and the veiled insult and grinned inwardly. "Excuse me sir. But why are you wearing long sleeves in this heat? Only reason I can think of is you are hiding something on your arms. Also it is actually Lord Peverell. Not Heir." He commented, knowing the other people in the ally were watching.

Lucius twitched and turned to look back at the obviously foreign group. "As you can clearly see, I am quite pale in complexion, so I burn rather easily, hence the long robes. Even though they are long, they are made of light material, and also spelled to be cool. And forgive my slight, I wasn't sure. You are quite young to be a Lord." The blond replied easily.

Sentoki gave a slight huff and turned to his friends. "Alright everyone, we need to get to Malkin's robe shop. It is just over here." He told them, leading them away and ignoring the Malfoy Lord now. Once they were in the shop, Sentoki gave a sigh of relief and slumped a bit.

Reborn hid a proud smile as he huffed a bit. "You handled that quite well. I am proud of you." He said as Madam Malkin came out of the back to greet them. "Welcome to my robe shop, how may we help you?" she asked with a kind smile.

Sentoki turned to her and smiled brightly. "Ah, yes Madam. We all need a full set of robes, and if you could make a few of them formal Japanese Kimonos, that would be great." He said with a smile. "We need the formal robes and kimonos made of silk, and I will be paying for everything, so the price is of no worry." He finished.

Madam Malkin nodded and hummed as she looked at the group, blushing just slightly when she spotted Reborn. "How about this young man first?" she asked with a slight grin, tugging Reborn forward to the stool. Sentoki and the others, minus Hibari, who didn't laugh, hid their giggles.

After everyone got fitted for robes, Sentoki went over cloths with Madam Malkin and colors as well. Once they were done, Sentoki cast a Tempus and groaned. "It is almost lunch time. How about we head over to the Leaky and grab a bite so when we meet with Rita, we will have eaten." He asked, gaining nods from the group. Hibari just huffed and looked around indifferently.

Once the group was in the Leaky, Sentoki ordered for the group, knowing most foods here were highly greasy and a bit too fatty for some of them. He also ordered a round of butterbeers as well and a coffee for Reborn. "I am warning you lot now, the butterbeer is really sweet, and it has virtually no alcohol. We aren't quite legal yet here… so this is the next best thing."

After the group ate, Rita came in to meet with Sentoki. Sentoki stood to greet her and showed took a calming breath. He knew this was something big and he knew if he wasn't careful, Rita would discover who he really was. He went through the interview and they headed back to Potter Manor soon after.


	3. Back at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, everyone!! I made a monumental mistake and I accidentally skipped over chapter two!!! I have it added now and as I said for the last chapter, I am sorry for the inconvenience of having to reread it over again!

On September 1st, the Sentoki got his trunk and the group headed for the train station. They were all going to be taking Hogwarts Express, to Hogsmeade so they could get to the shop. They were greeted by Neville Longbottom. "Sentoki! Over here!" the teen called out in greeting at King's Cross station. Sentoki grinned at his old friend and chuckled a bit as he hugged him.

Neville led them onto the train and to an empty compartment before Luna joined them. "Hello Harry~ Oh sorry, it is Sentoki now." The blond giggled and plonked herself into Hibari's lap, ignoring the dark glare sent her way from the prefect.

Sentoki chuckled and smiled brightly as he greeted her back. They chatted and caught up on what had been going on since Sentoki and Orochi left. He smiled fondly, remembering the past and what Luna had told him that led them to Japan. He blinked a few times as he was poked in the side by Tsuna as Luna went a bit vacant and looked directly at the two. "The time draws near for the end. Soul Fire and Magic must combine to win to defeat the true Dark Lord." Luna's eyes cleared and she blinked a few times.

Sentoki sighed softly and grumbled as he sulked a bit. "Luna, thank you." He smiled at her and shook his head a bit. As the train pulled into the station, the Hogwarts' students put their robes on and led the way off the train. Hagrid called for the first years and Sentoki went over to him after he had given the group hugs goodbye.

He told Hagrid that he was a transfer student this year and he had to join the first years. Soon the group of first years were at the castle and had met Minerva McGonagall. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To you first years and transfer student, it doesn't matter what House you get sorted into. Your House will be like your second family, and during feasts, it is a rule you have to sit at your House table." She told them with a stern but kind smile.

"House Points are rewarded in various ways, most common is for answering questions in class, or doing well. Deduction of those points are caused by rule-breaking and bad behavior which will cause you to have detention with various teachers or your head of house." She told them as she opened the door to the side room. "The sorting will begin shortly, and I will come to get you." With that the woman left and the Ghosts of Hogwarts drifted into the room to see the first years.

All too soon, Minerva came back to get them, carrying a roll of parchment with their names on it. Sentoki had to hide his fond smile with an awed look as they were led into the Great Hall.

The Sorting Hat opened his mouth and sang:

"Greetings to all,

Old and new

Welcome to this School

Wonderous things you shall be taught

Be ye warned though

No matter your House

Be it that of the Cunning

Or the House of the Brave

Or House of great Wit

Or the House of Loyalty

Ye must be strong of will

And be ye united

Soul Fire and Magic must unite

To save us all."

There was a brief silence after that odd song and Sentoki knew it was about him, as Luna had told him pretty much the same thing. He sighed softly and pretty much ignored the sorting until his name was called.  _"Well, well, welcome back Mr. Potter. Are you going to argue with me this time?"_  the hat asked grinning a bit.

Sentoki chuckled and shook his head.  _"No, I am not. Put me where I belong."_  He thought back to the hat, grinning slightly. He heard the loud call of, "Slytherin!" and he took the hat off before joining the House of Green and Sliver.

All too soon, the meal was over and he was led to the Snake Pit with the first years, even though he knew where it was, thanks to second year. They were led inside and Sentoki noted that everything still looked the same. He was led to the Sixth Year dorms and he noted he was placed with Blaze Zabini. He inwardly groaned and pouted as he entered the room. Blaze looked up as he entered and the tan Italian arched a brow. "Welcome to the Snake Pit Kuro-kun. I know you're Japanese, so I will help you out as much as I can. A lot of us Snakes are different than how we appear to the other houses. Most of us wear masks. I am Zabini Blaze by the way." He said kindly, startling Sentoki a bit.

"Arigato Zabini-kun." Sentoki replied with a smile as he headed to his trunk and pulled out his pajamas. He looked over at Blaze and then he tilted his head slightly. "Zabini-kun, where are the bathrooms?" he asked, wanting to take a shower before bed.

Blaze blinked a few times and stood gracefully before showing him the door between the two beds. "Sixth Years' dorms has only two beds to a room and there is an attached bathroom to each room." The teen explained before going back to his book that he had been reading when Sentoki had entered.

Sentoki nodded gratefully and grabbed his shower things, glad he was using the trunk he had bought in the future. "Zabini-kun, thank you." He grinned and cleaned up before he came back to the room and he smirked to himself. "And Zabini-kun~" When the Italian teen looked up, he continued with a grin, "You owe Malfoy 10 galleons, 'cause I am gay." He sniggered and quickly closed his curtains and put a strong locking spell on them.

The next morning, Sentoki was silently cursing the fact he had given Blaze a hint as to who he was. Now the Italian was sending him curious looks. Before they left for the great hall, Blaze cornered him. "Bloody hell Potter! You've been hiding out in Japan all this time?!" the teen asked. At a nod Blaze laughed. "Morgana's tits! Great prank Potter! Dumbledore went into a panic looking for you. And don't worry, you can trust me. And what did you mean last night by I owe Malfoy? How the bloody hell would you know this?" he asked curiously.

Sentoki sniggered. "I'm more for the bees than the birds Zabini. And it is not Potter anymore. My name is now Sentoki Kuro. Now, if you'll excuse me, it is breakfast time and I am rather hungry." At Zabini's shocked look he left their dorm.

Zabini stood there in surprise and blinked a few times before running after him. "Wait! Kuro! Damn it Kuro!" the teen exclaimed as he finally caught up with him at the entrance to the common rooms. He pouted and glared at the teen. "You're supposed to be new here Potter." He whispered to him. "Kuro, let me show you to the Great Hall, the dungeons can be a bit confusing as they are quite extensive." He said aloud.

Sentoki looked at him with a slightly blank look and sighed. "Thank you Zabini-kun. I would appreciate it." He bowed in thanks and the two left for the Great Hall and breakfast. When the two sat down and started to eat, Zabini became confused and surprised when Lovegood sat down with them at the Snake table.

"Good morning Kuro-kun. How are you finding Hogwarts so far?" Luna asked as she started to serve herself a plate of food, ignoring the odd looks this action caused.

Sentoki chuckled and beamed at her. "Konichiwa Lovegood-chan. I am not sure yet, as it is only the first full day here. The dorm is a bit chilly though." He said as he realized there was no Japanese foods before him and he pouted just slightly, having had come to love the lighter and less greasy foods. Neville shyly joined them, shocking the entire school. "H-h-hello Kuro-kun… i-is t-th-there r-r-room f-for me?" the shy teen managed to stutter out.

Sentoki grinned bigger and scooted down a bit to make room for him. "Of course Longbottom-kun!" he ignored the stares as he chatted quite happily with a Raven and a Lion. Zabini stared at them in shock and surprise as he shook his head in amusement.

"You just caused many heart attacks and a huge scandal within these halls." Blaze stated with a chuckle as the teen started to eat, ignoring the whispers among the students as well as the stares.

Sentoki blinked a few times in surprise and tilted his head curiously. "But why? I met them on the train and became friends. McGonigal-Sensei even said you were required to sit at your table only at feasts. Besides, there is nothing about that in the rule book." He asked, pretending to be ignorant.

Blaze hid a snort as he replied. "Sure, it isn't in the rules, but there's this inter-house rivalry thing going on. Mostly between the Lions and us Snakes. To the rest of the school, we aren't to be trusted. To them, we are all vile Death Eater wannabes. We are slimy snakes that just use people to get what we want. That's why we travel in groups of two or more. Especially the first years, they get an older student escort." Zabini explained as Neville nodded in agreement.

Professors Flitwick and McGonigal came by to give Longbottom and Lovegood their time tables and nodded to the group with a smile. Madam Hooch, the new Head of Slytherin, came by with the timetables for her snakes. "Welcome to my house Kuro-kun. If you ever need anything at all, please come and find me. My door is always open to those who need me. And congratulations on starting to breakdown the inter-house rivalry." She said with a kind smile before leaving to hand out the rest of the timetables.

Sentoki noted that he had Potion's first and he beamed brightly. He saw Neville's defeated look and he tilted his head curiously. "Longbottom-kun? What is wrong?" he asked in concern.

Neville just gave a groan as he sulked. "Double Potions first thing… I suck at potions!" he exclaimed as he poked at the rest of the food on his plate. Luna had left to her first class of the day, so it was just them.

Sentoki hummed softly. "Don't worry Longbottom-kun! I will help you. In my last school, I was one of the top students in potions." He replied, gaining a confused look from Zabini. The group left for the Dungeons and Sentoki hummed softly.

Before the class was let into the room, Sentoki noticed the glares he was getting from Granger and Weasley. He was about to ask what was wrong when the door to the class opened and the students filed in.

Sentoki noticed he had forgotten his potions' book and he groaned. Zabini looked at him curiously. "What's up Kuro-kun?" he asked quietly.

"I forgot my potions' book!" Sentoki sulked and thunked his head on his desk. Just as he had said that, Professor Slughorn walked by to get to the front of the class. "No worries Kuro, just get one from the cupboards." The teacher said with a smile.

Sentoki stood and hurried to grab a random book from the shelves. He noticed that it was rather worn and slightly tattered as it appeared to be old. He shrugged it off and went back to his seat, just as the rotund Professor started class. "Now class, I've prepared a few samples for today's lesson. Can anyone tell me what this one is?" the masked as he pointed to a bubbling, bright pink potion.

Granger's hand instantly shot into the air, as expected. Sentoki raised his hand and Slughorn looked a bit surprised but stayed observant. "Kuro, why don't you come on up?" the man asked with a smile. Sentoki stood and looked over the potion, sighing longingly as he smelled Tsuna.

"Yes Sensei, this is Amorentia, a very powerful Love Potion. It smells different to each person, for example, I smell strawberries, fresh air, and… vanilla… shampoo…" Sentoki finished as he blushed bright red at the last part.

Professor Slughorn grinned brightly and nodded. "Very good Kuro. Take 10 points. 5 for the naming, and 5 for the example. Now what about this one?" the man asked, holding up a vial of clear liquid as Sentoki nodded.

"That one sir, is Liquid Luck, also known as Felix Felisis." The teen said as he remembered seeing the potion in his book. Slughorn grinned and nodded.

"Correct again Sentoki 5 points for correctly naming the potion, you may return to your seat. Now, this is what I present to the student who manages to brew an adequate vial of Liquid Death, the recipe for which can be found on page 96 of your books. Let the brewing commence!" Professor Slughorn grinned brightly.

The class began to brew and Sentoki noticed Granger's glare in his direction and arched a brow at her. He shrugged it off and opened his book. He instantly recognized the writing as his Uncle's and he smirked inwardly. Zabini arched a brow in his direction and by the end of the class, Sentoki had a perfect potion, Zabini coming in close second and Granger in third.

By lunch time, Sentoki had come to love one upping Granger and irritating her. After potions they had had Charms, in which he had delighted Flitwick with his charm for creating a beautiful rose from the feather they had been given, earning yet more points for their house. Sentoki hummed happily as he walked next to Neville and Zabini. The trio passed by Granger and Weasley on their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Slimy Snake… Thinks he is so much better than us just because he is from Japan." They heard Weasley mutter darkly.

Sentoki stopped and turned to look at the former duo of the Golden Trio. "Gomenasai Weasley-san, but one, snakes are as far from slimy as you are from being from one of us. And two, what would you know about me? So what if I know what Amorentia is. Or how to brew a correct potion, or how to turn something into something else. I actually open my books and pay attention in class. Simply because I come from somewhere else doesn't make me evil or bad! Not everything is black or white! Get your heads out of the sand!" he ranted, the confrontation having had gained an audience about halfway through him talking.

Professor McGonigal came rushing up, frowning. "What is going on here?" she demanded. Ron started to speak, but before he could utter a word, Sentoki spoke.

"Gomenasai Sensei. My friends and I were just walking past, leaving Charms class for the Great Hall, when Weasley-san insulted me and my heritage, simply because I answered a few questions correctly both in Potions and Charms." Sentoki told her with a respectful bow.

Minerva rounded on her Lions with an angry look. "Is this true?" she asked, disappointment and anger lacing her voice. Ron went to speak, but was again interrupted, this time by Neville of all people.

"Yes Professor, it is true. Kuro-kun, Zabini and I were simply walking by when Weasley muttered insults about Kuro-kun. Kuro-kun confronted him, asking why Weasley had insulted him just because he is from another country and had answered some questions right in classes." Neville told her, getting nods of agreement from the students that had watched the whole thing.

Minerva glared at the two Lions in very clear disappointment. "Very well Neville, thank you for telling me what happened. 20 points from both you Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger for insulting a fellow student for no reason and detention with me after classes. And Longbottom, for standing up for your friend, even though he is from another house, I award you 30 points. Alright everyone! I do believe it is lunch time. To the great hall with you lot!" she said loudly and clearly.

Everyone started to scatter and head to the great hall. As Neville, Blaze and Sentoki turned to leave, they heard Ron mutter, just so the three and Hermione could hear, "Stupid Squib! Should join the slimy Snakes if he loves them so much!"

Neville stopped and smiled innocently. "Deputy Headmistress, I know a student can formally request a resort within the first week of classes. Therefore, I Heir Neville Franklin Longbottom do hereby formally request a resort. I no longer feel safe or welcome in the house of Lions." He said loudly and clearly, voice ringing through the now silent hallway, everyone who had been present going silent out of surprise.

Professor McGonigal looked at him sadly and smiled fondly. "Very well Heir Longbottom, as Deputy Headmistress, I formally accept your decision for a resort. Your resorting will commence during lunch." She replied, voice just as clear. Every student that had been in the vicinity instantly rushed to the great hall, as there hadn't been a resort in many a year.

Once the trio got to the Great Hall, they saw every student was shockingly present. Neville shifted nervously and Sentoki shoved him gently towards the teacher's table where the Sorting Hat was in McGonigal's hand. "A student has formally requested a resort. As Deputy Headmistress, it is my duty to see it through. As you may or may not know, a student may formally request a resort through the Deputy Head within the first week of the school year or of the term. They may only request a resort if the student no longer feels welcome or safe within their current House. Therefore, Heir Longbottom, please come forward to be sorted." Se said clearly and loudly.

Chatter instantly stopped as Neville shyly stepped forward. The Lions silently wondered why one of their pride so suddenly wished to leave. Neville put the hat on, which hummed softly. "Hello again Heir Longbottom. So it was you are the student who has requested a resort. Better be…" the hat paused, causing Neville to shift nervously and sighed in relief as the hat shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!" the Lion emblem on his badge became a Snake and the shy teen joined Sentoki and Blaze at the Slytherin table.


	4. First Hogsmeade weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Chapter issue is all fixed. Sorry again about the mix-up! I didn't realize I had skipped over chapter two until I went to upload chapter 4 and only saw the 3 when I was done...

After that rather crazy and interesting first week, Blaze, Sentoki and Neville became fast friends, quickly becoming known as the Slytherin Trio or the Silver Trio. Much like the Golden Trio had once been, it was now the rise of the Silver Trio. The first weekend in the new term this year was a Hogsmeade weekend and Saturday at breakfast, Sentoki was on cloud nine, eagerly eating his breakfast. Neville shook his head in amusement as Blaze stared at him in confusion. "Bloody hell Sentoki! Yesterday you were all depressed and moping, but now you're like an overeager, bouncy puppy!" he exclaimed, making Sentoki blush and Neville snigger.

"Sentoki gets to see his boyfriend today, whom he hasn't seen since September 1st. You know that new Café in town? The Rainbow Café?" he asked gaining a nod from Blaze and the teen continued. "Yeah, well, his boyfriend works there. As does Sentoki's other friends from Japan. Sentoki actually owns the shop. They came to stay close to Sentoki, not wanting to be too far from him." Neville finished as Sentoki blushed redder.

Blaze snorted and gave a chuckle. "Alright then Loverboy, let's hurry up then. Merlin forbid we don't leave soon and meet up with this mysterious boyfriend of yours." The Italian teased playfully.

Sentoki blushed again and sent the two of them a glare. "Oh hush you two. I am used to seeing Tsuna every day! My old Magic classes were at night, so I took Mundane classes during the day!" he protested with a pout as they left the great hall.

Blaze looked at him in slight confusion. "Mundane?" he asked curiously, not sure if he was stepping on a preverbal landmine or not.

Sentoki nodded with a smile. "Yup. Mundane is what we call Muggleborn or "Civilians" in Japan. Us Japanese mages are mixed with Mundane quite well and the Mundane take no issues with it. A lot of odd things happen in Japan anyway, so they're used to seeing strange things that could be classed as Magical. The Mundane may not have a magical core or be able to use magic like we can or do, but they do have other things. Like Science and Technology." He explained as he told them all about Namimori and Namimori Middle School, actually starting to feel a bit homesick for Japan.

Sentoki was startled to realize he no longer felt London as home. He knew Hogwarts would always be a second home to him and would welcome him "home" with open arms, but he realized Namimori had become "home" to him in the short three years he had lived there. Sentoki smiled to himself and sighed softly.

By the time they reached the village, Sentoki was feeling a bit sad and slightly depressed. Blaze shook his head in slight amusement and chuckled a bit. "Hey Sentoki, seeing as we are now in Hogsmeade, why don't you introduce us to your boyfriend and friends?" he asked, hoping to change Sentoki's mood a bit. The request worked like a charm, making the other two-thirds of the Silver Trio laugh.

Sentoki practically dragged them into the Rainbow Café and he tackled an unsuspecting Tsuna to the ground. Tsuna squeaked in surprise as he landed on the ground, arms instantly going around the missile that had knocked him to the ground. He blinked in surprise as he saw a crying Sentoki. "Sen?!" he exclaimed in surprise and joy.

Blaze rolled his eyes as Sentoki simply cuddled into Tsuna with a sniffle. Gokudera stopped what he was doing, which was washing tables and looked over, arching a brow.

Sentoki continued to nuzzle into Tsuna and blushed. "Sorry guys… Tsu, Dera, you've met Neville on the train, but the teen next to him is Zabini Blaze. He knows who I really am, don't worry though he is trustworthy. Blaze, this is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera, Takashi Yamamoto, Ryohei Sasawaga. Hey Tsu, where's Chrome and Hibari?" he asked curiously as he sat up.

Tsuna blinked a few times and sighed. "They are in the back, getting ready for the lunch rush. Reborn is in the office, filling out some paperwork or some such thing…" he told them as Gokudera nodded in agreement before going back to washing the tables, making sure they were clean.

Sentoki continued to clutch onto Tsuna, not even as Reborn came out of the office to see how things were going out here. The raven perked up and pounced on the hitman. "Uncle Reborn!" he exclaimed in joy.

Reborn blinked in surprise as he found his arms full of sniffling teen. Neville rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Hello, again Reborn-san. Sentoki's been acting like a depressed loon for the past week and this morning he was an overeager, lovesick puppy." The teen reported, having had come out of his shell quite a bit since his resorting. Reborn arched a brow at that and Sentoki sent a glare to his friend.

"Was not! Though I  _DID_  enjoy driving Granger up the wall by being better than her in every class." Sentoki grinned and beamed happily, having had honestly missed his friends and boyfriend first and foremost.

Blaze rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yeah, not to mention causing the Hogwarts' rumor mill to go nuts first day there, and a few heart attacks as well I am sure. First a Ravenclaw joins our table for meals, then a former Lion gets resorted into the Snake Pit." The Italian told them with a grin.

Sentoki grinned unrepentantly as Antioch appeared before them from the ring, startling Neville and Blaze. "That's my grandson for you~ Potters were well known for causing chaos and trouble where ever they went." He stated with a proud grin, earning disembodied laughter from Tsuna's ring.

Giotto appeared before them, laughing, his golden eyes shining with mirth. Blaze stared at the tall blond in surprise, recognizing him from pictures his mum had in their library at home. "Vongola-sama!" the Italian exclaimed out of shock.

Giotto blinked in surprise and looked at him curiously. "Yes? And Antioch, don't pin all the blame onto your brother Ignatius. Remember the Paris Fiasco? Or what about that time in Venice Italy?" he asked with a teasing grin.

Antioch pouted and crossed his arms. "Paris wasn't my fault! Besides, that one was an accident! And Venice was stupid egg-head's fault! He had started that fight! I just finished it!" the man protested, sounding, shockingly, like a kid.

Sentoki snorted and rolled his eyes at the banter. "Blaze, Neville, this is Giotto Vongola Primo, and his right hand and husband, Antioch Peverell, he was also Giotto-sama's advisor." He grinned at the stunned looks he got at the names.

"Wait! Peverell as in the original Deathly Hollows Peverell? That Peverell?" Neville asked in shock, remembering the stories from his childhood.

Antioch simply grinned brightly and nodded. "Yup. I am the one and only~ Though know this, I was not the first brother to be taken by Lord Death. That was Cadmus." He told them as his ghostly form flopped into a chair.

Sentoki rolled his eyes with a huff and he gave a soft chuckle. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to show Tsuna around Hogsmeade before the students start to show up." He stated with a grin as he tugged the brunette out of the shop,

As the group of four boys left the shop, the almost ran into Granger and Weasley again. The duo had been on their way to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. Sentoki ignored them as Blaze pretended to lead him and Tsuna to the Honeyduke's.

Sentoki perked up some more as he spotted the sweet shop, eagerly tugging Tsuna forward. "Sugar!" he exclaimed happily, forgetting he had a kitchen house elf by the name of Sugar. The elf popped up next to them, startling Sentoki a bit. "Master Kuro bes calling for Sugar?" he asked, making the other three teens jump.

"Oops… Sorry Sugar. I didn't mean you. I meant the sweet stuff that you put in food to make it a desert or a bit sweeter tasting." He grinned sheepishly, apologizing to the elf, who bowed to him with a nod and popped away again.

Blaze shook his head in amusement. "You have a house elf named Sugar?" he asked curiously, gaining a distracted nod from Sentoki who was staring at Honeyduke's with longing.

"Yup. And? Better name than Kreature. OOOO! Chocolate Frogs! I haven't had those since forever!" he exclaimed happily as he grabbed a bunch of them. "Oh Tsu, stay away from Blood Pops and a word of warning about Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. When it says every flavor, they mean  _every_  flavor. So eat those with caution." He warned, grabbing some sugar quills, cauldron cakes, some fudge bars, and some ice mice. He also made sure to grab stuff that had grape in it for Lambo and something for I-pin as well.

Sentoki and the others paid for their sweets and as they left the shop, he spotted the apothecary and he grinned. "Oh good! I need some more ingredients. Colonello said he was coming by next weekend for the cure." He warned Tsuna ahead of time. Tsuna nodded and walked hand in hand with Sentoki, trying to ignore the stares from the Hogwarts' students.

Blaze looked at them in confusion and tilted his head. "Cure? A cure for what?" he asked as he watched Sentoki pay for barely legal ingredients.

Sentoki looked at them after he took his potion's ingredients and sighed. "Sorry Blaze, but I can't tell you. It is under strict Omerta. Meaning top secret stuff…" he told them, shivering a bit and sighed. "I'd rather not risk Vendice Prison…" he shuddered again at the mention of the Mafia prison.

Blaze recognized both the term and the prison and he narrowed his eyes at them in suspicion. After they had shown Tsuna around Hogsmeade, they headed back to the Rainbow café for lunch. When they entered, Sentoki saw Mukuro in Chrome's place and he arched a brow in confusion.

Mukuro shrugged as he went by with menus and Gokudera walked up to them with a sigh. "Welcome back Jyuudime, Sentoki. Hibari provoked him out. Don't worry, only a few dishes were broken." The silverette reported as he handed them menus.

Blaze glanced over the menu and blinked in surprise. "Wow! They have a bit of everything here! Even have some Italian too!" he exclaimed out of surprise and happiness,

Sentoki beamed proudly at that and nodded. "Yup! Took me three weeks to plan the menu! Then I had to find a house elf that specializes in each cuisine… that took another three or four weeks…" he lamented with a sigh.

Granger, who had come in with Ron to check the place out, looked up sharply at that and her eyes flashed angrily. "Slave labor?! This place is run by Slave Labor?!" she hissed angrily.

Sentoki groaned and sighed as he looked at her. "Granger, firstly, it is quite rude to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation. Secondly, slave labor? I'm guessing you mean house elves. Don't make me laugh! House elves live to serve. Their entire being is centered around magic and the house they serve. Without the family magic, or as in the case of Hogwarts, tied to lay lines, the House Elves can and would slowly wither away and die due to loss of magic!" he ranted, hushing the students from the school. "And thirdly, Granger, you may seem like you know everything, but you don't; so don't profess to be something you are not, that makes you out to be a liar. You know squat about Wizard Customs. Have you actually read up on Edict and Manners? There are literally thousands of ways to insult someone without knowing you have done so." He told her with a glare, ignoring the stares.

Hermione wilted a bit and blushed in anger and embarrassment. She stomped out of the shop, Weasley following her like a lost puppy. Blaze snorted and shook his head in amusement as the chatter started up again. "And there you go again Sen, by dinnertime the entire school will know you put her in her place… again…" the teen commented with a grin, earning a whine from Sentoki and laughter from Neville and Tsuna.

When the Silver Trio finally managed to get back to Hogwarts, just before dinner, Sentoki realized Blaze had been right and the whole student population knew what happened in Hogsmeade. Sentoki groaned softly and sulked as they walked back to their dorm room.

Once they were in the room the three of them shared, Blaze cornered him. "Alright, Potter spill it! I know the terms you used in the village today and I also know you're up to something and don't skirt around it! My mum's a hitwoman for Cavalone, hence the Black Widow name. I know just what Omerta is and I know the Vendice. I also happen to know just who Primo is. Now spill it!" he glared, eyes flashing purple for a moment.

Sentoki paled and groaned. "Great… Someone with Mafia ties too…" he grumbled a little and sighed. "Fine… fine…" he sighed and cast every privacy spell he knew on their dorm door. "Alright, not very many people know this, but after that fiasco of a Tri-Wizard Tournament, my Godfather, Sirius Black, took us to Japan where he blood adopted me and we've been living in Namimori ever since, which is where I met Tsuna and the gang. I met Tsuna first, then Reborn, then the others." He grinned at the memory of first meeting Hibari and rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, a year after we moved, we opened the Marauder Café which is where I met Tsuna the first time. At the time, Tsu was being bullied big time for being clumsy and not very good in school, much like you Nev." He stopped to take a breath and noted Neville was listening and looked a little pale at the mention of the bullying. He sighed softly and sat on his bed. "Three months passed after that and Tsu and I became best friends. Shortly after we turned 14 is when Reborn showed up and Chaos ensued. I ended up standing up to Hibari who loathes rule breaking and prides himself on keeping people in line." He continued speaking after conjuring a glass of water and taking a sip.

"I began going to Namimori Middle school, and Reborn told Tsuna he was next in line to be Vongola boss, thus Vongola Decimo, as he is a direct descendant of Vongola Primo and that I was to be his true right hand and advisor." Sentoki rubbed the bridge of his nose and told them all about their adventures, not even leaving out the future part, seeing as Neville already had some vague idea about that, seeing as the group had quite literally had ran into him in the future.

He grinned as he let Tori out of the ring, making the other two jump in surprise and stare at the majestic bird. "This is Hi No Tori, my familiar and the box animal I had in the future." He introduced as the bird landed on his knee.

Neville sniggered slightly at the end as Blaze stared at him in astonishment. "Even away from Hogwarts, you get into trouble! And I am assuming Hi No Tori means Fire Bird in Japanese?" the Italian commented as he inched forward, not wanting to startle the Phoenix. The bird eyed him and flew forward before landing on the teen's shoulder.

Sentoki grinned in slight amusement at Blaze's surprised look and chuckled softly. "Hai, it is. And as for the cure, seeing as you have ties to the mafia, I assume you've heard of the Arcobaleno right Blaze?" he asked, gaining a nod from the Italian. "Well, Reborn was one of them, the sun. It took me months to figure the cure out and buying illegal ingredients here to get it right. But I finally broke the Arcobaleno curse a couple of months ago. You'll probably end up meeting them all by the end of the year as they come by for said cure." He warned, shocking Blaze more than he already was.

"Bloody hell Kuro! Impossible is a word that you really don't know do you?" Blaze asked in astonishment, conveniently forgetting for the moment the name Reborn, too surprised by what Sentoki had said.

Sentoki simply sniggered as the trio got ready for bed, Tori flying to Sentoki's headboard and perching there for the night.


End file.
